Complex Equations
by Lily1986
Summary: It's Lois Lane's birthday but she never expected to be celebrating it like this. Clark/Lois/Kal NC-17 R/R


**A.N: **I feel like this is the smuttiest fic I've ever written. I don't know if this plot has ever been used but in case it hadn't been, I thought it was about time that it was. As for the plot device. I know its shameless. But hopefully, you can look past it and still enjoy reading this as much as I enjoyed writing it. :)

**Complex Equations**

"Here you go. The latest style we have."

Clark grinned. "It looks really good."

"Onyx stones along a silver rim, black leather straps…every girl that walks in here wants this one."

Clark nodded. "I'll take it. She is going to love it."

* * *

He twirled the watch in his hands and ran his fingers over it. "Ouch."

He sucked his thumb into his mouth. Looking down at the red prick his eyes widened. "How the…"

"If it isn't the farm boy all grown up."

Clark's eyes widened and he turned to come face to face with himself.

"How?"

Kal smiled and glanced at the watch. "I would have thought you'd be more careful about buying things made in Smallville."

Clark glanced at the watch and lifted it toward his doppelganger. Kal blocked him sending the watch skidding across the wooden floor of the farm house.

"It won't be that easy this time Clark," Kal smirked. "I know what that piece of rock does."

Clark watched him intently and positioned himself to fight if he needed to. "You're not walking out of that door."

"Who said I planned to do that," Kal shrugged. "I am you, remember?"

Clark watched him with a confused expression.

Kal licked his lips. "I know what today is. And I know who's coming over."

"Stay away from her."

"Or what?" Kal smirked. "You'll put me back inside of you? Face it Clark…I am you. I'm the part of you that you are afraid to let out."

Clark eyed him angrily. "You're not going anywhere near her."

"I'd like to see you try and stop me."

Clark threw the first punch but Kal easily blocked him anticipating his move. Every hit Clark aimed would be blocked before it had a chance to make contact. The two men held each other in a tight lock.

"You can't win," he smirked. "You don't even know the rules of the game."

Clark grinned. "That's what you think."

He went to throw a punch but pushed Kal into the wall at the last second. Kal landed in a heap on the floor.

He turned looking for the watch his much more evil half had thrown aside. He was using his x-ray vision when he heard the door to the farm house opening and he knew it was her before she even uttered his name.

"Smallville?"

He super sped to stand in front of her, blocking her entrance further into the house. She jumped back at his sudden appearance.

"Well hello there!" she grinned stepping up to him and wrapping her arms around his torso. She kissed his throat and frowned when she didn't feel him move. "Clark?"

"Lois, you have to go." he blurted.

"What?"

"I need you to get as far away from here as you can." he was ushering her out of the house.

"What's going on?"

"Nothing." he mumbled opening the front door.

"Yeah right," she pulled her arm out of his grasp. "You're practically kicking me out. What happened?"

"Lois…please…I need you to…"

"Tell the truth now, Clark."

Lois turned toward the new voice as Clark looked past her and glared. Her eyes widened and she turned back toward her boyfriend. "I know I haven't been drinking. Why am I seeing double?"

Clark sighed and dropped his head. "That's Kal."

"I thought you were Kal-El." she started.

"I am," he nodded. "He's that part of my personality."

"Of course he is," she leaned her head to the side and placed her hand on his forehead, "Are you feeling okay, Smallville?"

"It's what black Kryptonite does," Clark explained. "It splits my personalities."

Kal super sped until he was standing up against her from behind. "About time the side that isn't censored comes out too." He grabbed her ass and she jumped away from him.

Clark shielded her behind him and narrowed his eyes at Kal.

"What?" Kal shrugged. "She liked it."

"She has a name." Lois glared.

Kal wiggled his eyebrows at her. Lois bit her lip when she felt the summersault in her lower belly.

"We need to find that watch." Clark said to no one in particular as Kal rolled his eyes.

"Can't I at least have some fun before I have to go back into my cage?"

Clark rolled his eyes mimicking him. "What did you have in mind?"

Kal's eyes landed on Lois. "Why not fulfill her deepest desires?"

Clark looked over his shoulder at Lois with confusion.

"How would you know my deepest desire." she rolled her eyes.

Kal walked up to her and cupped her cheek. "Because I can see it in your eyes when you look at me."

She eyed him as he pulled her out from behind Clark and lowered his face to hers. His lips were centimeters away. She could feel his breath on her and she whimpered.

"Tell me you don't want this…"

He closed the gap between them and ran his tongue across her bottom lip. Lois opened her mouth to him, granting him access and moaned when he plunged his tongue deep inside the crevices of her mouth. He kissed her hungrily and she matched him kiss for kiss just as greedily. He angled their faces opening her mouth wider with his as their tongues dueled for dominance. She felt the mew deep within her throat. She sighed into his mouth as he pulled away. Trailing him with her lips, she opened her eyes slowly. When had they closed? She looked up at his grinning face and felt the rage. Without thinking she lifted her hand to slap him and he caught it. Her eyes widened at the feeling of déjà vu.

She turned back to Clark. He was looking to the ground now. Feeling guilty she walked toward him. "Clark?"

His mouth on hers shut her up. She felt him push his tongue into her mouth kissing her harder and with more fervor than he'd ever had. She let her hands trail into his hair pulling him down closer to her. She moaned when he nibbled on her lips the way he knew she liked. He ran his tongue over the parts of skin he'd bitten to soothe it and she touched her tongue to his. He gasped, and she plunged her tongue into his open mouth. She felt his warm hands at her waist pulling her closer to his body. She was so close now she could feel his erection on her pelvic. She pulled away needing oxygen. He was superhuman. She was not.

"Clark…" she whispered as he trailed her lips with his. "Wait…what are we doing?"

"Fulfilling your fantasy, Lois." he said in a husky voice.

She bit her lip and smiled. Nodding she granted the permission the two men in the room were waiting for. She felt Kal walk up behind her and place his hands on her breasts. He started kissing down her neck and she leaned her head back into him. Clark kissed bent down in front of her working on her jeans. It didn't register when her pants were zipped down until she felt his finger inside her wet folds. Between Kal's hands rubbing her breasts and Clark's hands rubbing her clit, it was an amazing feat that she didn't cum then and there.

"Come on." Kal's husky voice in her ear brought her back to reality. She nodded as he glided his hands down her arms and took her hand in his leading her to the couch in the living room.

Lois felt him lifting up her blouse and watched as he tossed it aside carelessly. His hands immediately went back to kneading her breasts and she almost screamed in pleasure when he tweaked her nipples. She felt Clark pushing her pants down to her ankles and placed both hands on his shoulders for balance as she lifted one foot at a time out of them. He lifted one of her legs over his shoulder and she shuddered when she felt him blow air on to her soaked panties. Moving them aside he licked her. Lois thrashed above him as he mimicked the movements of his tongue from earlier. She scratched his shoulders as he drank up whatever juices she released. He sucked hungrily making her moan and wrap her leg more around his shoulders. When his tongue touched her clit and swirled around it she jerked. Kal pulled off a strap of her bra at a time and lowered the cups until her breasts popped out. The cool air made them instantly hard. She heard a tear and knew right away that a new bra and panties would be needed after tonight. It didn't matter though when she was pushed to the ground.

"Get on all fours, Lois." Kal commanded.

She didn't even think about disobeying. She got down on the ground and watched the two of them undress in front of her. Kal kneeled in front of her as Clark positioned himself behind her.

"This might hurt a bit." Clark said huskily into her ear as he entered her from behind trailing wet kisses along her shoulder blades. The sheer force of it forced her face into Kal's crotch. She licked her lips when she saw the pre cum oozing out of the head. She licked the top slowly swirling her tongue over the head. She heard him hiss and licked down his shaft.

He started massaging her scalp and pushing her down on him. She obliged as Clark started pounding harder into her. Every time Clark would pull out, so would she. When he'd push in, she'd take in Kal fully to the hilt. They kept the rhythm up until Kal thrashed and tossed his head back. He was close.

"I'm going to cum." he moaned.

She deep throated him faster and faster until she felt him shoot his hot semen deep in the back of her throat. She lapped up the cum pumping out of his hard groin and smiled licking him clean. She felt Clark shudder from behind and knew he was close too. She consciously tightened her ass around him and slammed back into him causing him to shoot his load into her.

She leaned back into Clark giving Kal full access of her breasts. He latched his mouth on to one and kneaded the other. Lois lifted one arm over her shoulder playing with Clark's hair and used her other arm to keep Kal's head on her hard nipple. Clark pumped in and out of her a few more times to make sure his entire load was done.

Lois smiled contentedly. "Switch."

She turned around and faced Clark, pushing her ass up in front of Kal. Kal grabbed her waists and started pumping his cock with his hand, making himself hard again.

"I guess super stamina is one of your powers." she smiled as she licked Clark's cock. She watched it rise slowly to attention and massaged his balls.

Kal teased her entrance with his tip and groaned when he felt her wetness. "You're so wet Lois. You feel so damn good."

Kal plunged into her and started pumping in and out. Lois felt herself being moved and latched her mouth onto Clark's hardened cock. She wasted no time teasing him and started sucking hard. She deep throated him so deep he could feel the back of her throat. He played with her hair, massaging her scalp and subconsciously pushing her down on himself. Kal would take his cock all the way out and plunge all the way in, slow at first, then faster and faster. Lois moaned on Clark's cock making it twitch in her mouth. She knew he was close. She played with his balls and sucked on him faster. She felt him start twitching more and shuddering and felt his release when it went down her throat. She licked him up and then kissed up his chest to his mouth. He opened his mouth allowing her tongue entrance and groaned when he tasted himself on her. Kal pumped from behind even faster until he started shuddering. Knowing he was close she slammed herself back against him a few times before he shot a massive load into her. He emptied himself out and collapsed above her. Lois smiled as he pulled himself out.

Clark brought down the blanket from the couch and wrapped her in it as she lay on the ground. She looked at him and then back at Kal and smiled softly before falling asleep.

* * *

She felt the sunlight in her eyes and blinked a few times. She woke up and turned quickly finding a naked Clark lying behind her. She turned toward him and inched herself closer to his body. Trailing a finger onto his chest she started going more south. She was playing with his abs when his hand stopped her. She looked up to find his eyes still closed but a smile on his face.

"Good morning." she mumbled cuddling up to him.

"G'morning." he said wrapping an arm around her naked back.

"So…last night."

She let the words hang in the air. She'd let him take the lead.

"Why Lois, I had no idea…"

"No idea of what Smallville?"

"That your ultimate fantasy was to have two of me at the same time." he was grinning now with one eye open.

"Oh shut it Smallville." she rolled her eyes and started rolling away from him.

He swung her back into place causing her to squeal.

"Last night was," he started. "Not something I plan on repeating…"

She bit her lip. "And why's that Smallville?"

"Because I don't want to share you," he looked down at her with a serious expression. "Ever. Not even with myself."

She smiled and leaned up to kiss his chin. "I love you, Clark."

"I love you too, Lois," he smiled. "And happy birthday."


End file.
